Te regalo mi vida J2 AU
by Nuka-Winch
Summary: Jensen y Jared se conocen en un orfanato, pronto toman caminos diferentes y años después se encuentran, pero algo ha cambiado.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

No es que fuera malo, solo, era travieso ¿Qué había de malo en eso? Era un niño, solo tenía diez años. ¿Qué querían, que fuera un angelito? Ese sitio era probablemente el lugar más aburrido del planeta. Sobretodo cuando eres un mocoso hiperactivo y con un déficit de atención que roza el infinito. No, definitivamente no era malo, no se podía llamar malo el haber hecho un reguero de Ketchup desde la cola del comedor del orfanato hasta su asiento mientras gritaba que le habían disparado las cocineras.

Cuando se sentó, se desplomó sobre la mesa y todos sus compañeros de mesa se rieron, algunos más pequeños se echaron a llorar pensando que las cocineras le habían matado. Eso no era malo, era gracioso. Claro, que el concepto de gracioso cambia según la edad, porque justo en ese momento sintió como su oreja derecha se separaba de su cuerpo mientras decía "Adiós". Se levantó en un intento desesperado por no perder su oreja definitivamente y vio como la Sra. Perkins le echaba la bronca por su mal comportamiento, pero él solo oía unos "blah blah blah" inconexos.

La profesora tiró de él desde el comedor a través de los pasillos hasta la sala de espera de la directora, la Srta. Gamble, una mujer de unos treinta años, que era un encanto, más maja que la estirada de la Sra. Perkins, la profesora que enseñaba conocimiento del medio a los niños del orfanato "El Sagrado Corazón". Le obligó a sentarse en una silla a la espera de que la directora le hiciera pasar y regresó al comedor a vigilar al resto de críos.

El pequeño terremoto comenzó a mover las piernas de atrás adelante, odiaba tener que esperar sentado. Comenzó a dibujar figuras en el aire cuando se percató de que un par de sillas a su derecha se encontraba un pequeño niño con los ojos hinchados y rojos. Se levantó de su asiento y acercó una silla al lado de la del pequeño.

Se sentó y despreocupadamente, como si hablara del tiempo, lo saludó.

- Hola. ¿Cómo te llamas? - el pequeño solo se sorbió los mocos. - Bueno, no hables si no quieres, yo me llamo Jensen, pero puedes llamarme Jen. El niño levantó un poco la cabeza y se limpió los mocos que le salían de la nariz con la manga de su chaqueta. Jensen le sonrió y le ofreció un pañuelo de papel. El niño, con ojos tristes y sin color le cogió y se sonó fuerte.

- Jared - el chaval le miró sorprendido. - Me llamo Jared.

- Vaya, sabes hablar.

El pequeño agachó de nuevo la cabeza y una lágrima rodó por su carita redonda. El niño le miró arrepentido y le posó la mano sobre la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

- Bueno, sea lo que sea por lo que estás aquí, yo seré tu amigo. No soy muy buena influencia, pero soy lo mejor - rió bajito y le arrancó una tímida sonrisa al niño - esta es la quinta vez que voy al despacho de la directora en lo que va de semana, ¡y estamos a miércoles!. - sonrió pillo - y la mujer que viste antes, era la terrible monstruo come niños que enseña que el aburrimiento también tiene forma humana.

Esta vez, el pequeño niño rió con ganas y le mostró a Jensen una sonrisa amplia carente de un par de dientes.

- Jensen, deja de entretener a Jared y pasa a mi despacho - una chica muy guapa se asomó por la puerta cruzada de brazos y le hizo una seña para que pasara.

Según pasó un Jensen con la cabeza gacha y paradójicamente sonriente, la mujer le dio un suave capón y rodó los ojos en una mueca de "¡Dios, otra vez no!".

Jared le miró con una media sonrisa y cuando Jensen se dio la vuelta dentro del despacho de la Srta. Gamble levantó los pulgares a modo de "todo va bien". La chica cerró tras de si la puerta y el pequeño volvió a sus tristes pensamientos.

Solo había pasado un par de días desde la muerte de sus padres y su pequeño mundo se había venido abajo. Solo tenía seis años, no tenía más familia con la que quedarse. Ni tíos, ni abuelos. Nadie. Estaba solo. Pero acababa de conocer a Jensen, y su pequeña cabecita le decía que aquel niño poco más mayor que él le marcaría en su vida.

…

- Así que…¿Qué has hecho esta vez, Jenny?

- No me llames Jenny, no soy una niña - se cruzó de brazos claramente ofendido.

La directora le miró con cara de "no cambies de tema" y Jensen se puso una mano detrás de la nuca y sonrió con una sonrisa que derretía a todas las niñas de su clase, claro que Sera Gamble no era una niña, sino la encargada de encontrar una familia al chico.

- Cariño, no puedes seguir con ese comportamiento, así nunca te encontraremos un hogar. -el niño rubio cambió su expresión a una de semi-enfado y bajando el tono la contestó-

- Tampoco la necesito - la mujer le miró triste. - aquí estoy bien.

- Nene, no puedes quedarte aquí para siempre. Algún día tendrás que marcharte. Y prefiero que crezcas en un ambiente saludable con gente que te quiera. Y no en un orfanato. - el niño agachó la cabeza y la mujer decidió cambiar de tema - Respecto al incidente del comedor, ¿qué castigo quieres que te ponga?

No es que fuera su niño favorito, más bien, le daba mil dolores de cabeza al día, pero como pasaba todos los días por su despacho ya le dejaba elegir los castigos a él.

- Mmm - el niño la miró pensativo mientras movía de derecha a izquierda sus ojos verdes - ¿qué tal…comer tantas chucherías que me reviente el estómago?

- Mmm - la mujer le miró fingidamente pensativa y al final le sonrió - tengo una idea mejor, casi prefiero que vayas a ayudar a las cocineras a preparar la merienda de hoy y mañana, ¿te parece?

El niño la miró enfadado y murmuró un "no se para que me dejas elegir, si luego me pones el castigo que quieres". Sera se rió y le acompañó a la puerta. Le ordenó dirigirse a la cocina a disculparse e hizo pasar al pequeño que seguía inmóvil en la silla. Cuando los pequeños cuerpos de ambos niños se cruzaron, el rubito se acercó a su oído.

- A la hora de la merienda, te daré el bocadillo más grande

Los ojos grises del más pequeño le miraron con un atisbo diminuto de alegría y le sonrió un poquito.

La directora miró primero a Jared y luego a Jensen que corría por el pasillo simulando ser un coche de carreras. Ese niño era un terremoto pero tenía un corazón del tamaño de un melón. Salió de su ensimismamiento y acompañó al pequeño Jared hasta una silla en su despacho.

…..

A las seis de la tarde, el comedor comenzó a llenarse de niños de todas las edades. Desde pequeños de cuatro años, hasta gigantes de diecisiete.

Jensen vestía un delantal blanco, doblado y sujeto con imperdibles debido al gran tamaño y con guantes de plástico servía la merienda a aquella horda de niños y niñas hambrientos. Uno a uno fueron pasando los de menor edad hasta que se encontró con la carita rechoncha del niño nuevo, en la que aún quedaban restos de tristeza. Le saludó y el niño le devolvió el saludo un poquito más feliz que hacía unas horas. Eso animó al rubito y haciéndole una seña de espera, se agachó y salió a los pocos segundos con un gran bocadillo repleto de chocolate. Las cocineras le había pillado haciéndolo y le regañaron pensando que lo hacía para él, pero cuando les contó que no era para él sino para un niño nuevo que estaba triste, las mujeres le sonrieron tiernas, y casi se deshacen del amor cuando vieron a la hora de la merienda cómo le daba el gran bocadillo a aquel niño de pelo revuelto.

- ¡Toma, le hice para ti!. - el niñito le sonrió tímido.

- Gra..gracias. - el rubio se sonrojó levemente y sin siquiera pensarlo se subió a la encimera de donde servían las comidas y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de consuelo.

….

Las siguientes semanas, Jensen fue consiguiendo poco a poco que Jared se relacionara con otros niños, no coincidían en clase porque él era cuatro años mayor, pero pasaba el máximo tiempo posible junto al pequeño. Y así pasaron un par de años, hasta que un día, más bien, el día que Jensen cumplía años, Jared fue adoptado por una familia que prometía ser encantadora. Y ese día, Jared fue el niño más feliz del lugar. Le habían conseguido un hogar. Nunca más estaría solo. Pero para el rubio, fue el día más triste de sus doce años de vida. Su amigo, su protegido, desaparecería de su vida para siempre. Se despidió de él con un regalo. Una pulserita de colores que le enseñaron a hacer sus compañeras de clase. Jared le abrazó con fuerza.

- Toma. Una para ti - le dio una - y otra para mi - sacó otra igual. El pequeño las miró ilusionado.

- Te prometo que vendré a visitarte. Y cuando seamos mayores, iremos juntos a la Universidad y saldremos de fiesta.

El rubio asintió con los ojos rojos que anunciaban tormenta y observó como parte de su vida se montaba en un coche negro y se alejaba del Sagrado Corazón para siempre.

**Continuará**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Vamos, no es la primera vez que lo haces, tú puedes._

Iba andando por la calle principal de la ciudad, andando a paso ligero, con las manos metidas en su cazadora desgastada. Mirando de izquierda a derecha, buscaba desesperado un buen objetivo. Una señora mayor con un Yorkshire, con un lazo rojo en el flequillo, del brazo y al otro un bolso de mano andaba con aires de superioridad por en centro. Esa. Esa sería su presa. A medida que se acercaba a ella, iba acelerando el ritmo hasta que justo antes de pasar de largo cogió de su brazo para agarrar el bolso y tiró de este con fuerza. La mujer gritó histérica y el perrito peludo se tiró hacia el chico en defensa de su ama. Se aferró a su brazo y el joven tiró de él para soltarse, agarró el bolso y salió corriendo de allí tapándose la cara para evitar que nadie se fijara en el. La mujer continuó gritando y algún que otro transeúnte salió a la busca y captura del ladrón.

Por desgracia para ellos, el chico corría que se las pelaba y pronto les dio esquinazo. Se escondió en un callejón oscuro y vigiló que no le hubiera seguido nadie. Cuando lo hubo comprobado, se dispuso a mirar el interior del bolso en busca de la cartera.

- ¡Hey, Jen! - el chico alzó la vista en la penumbra y vislumbró a su amigo Chris. - ¿Dónde estabas? - el rubio escondió el bolso tras de sí con rapidez. - Por ahí, dando una vuelta, ya sabes. - sonrió nervioso.

- ¿Y eso?

- ¿El qué?

- No te hagas el sueco, nene, el bolso que tienes escondido detrás del brazo.

- Es…es mío - Chris alzó una ceja sin inmutarse.

- ¿Sí? Rosa de Versace, te pega con los pantalones desgastados. Trae aquí, chaval.

El joven se negó y su amigo no tuvo más remedio que agarrarle por el brazo para conseguir el bolso. En cuanto cerró su mano sobre su antebrazo, el rubio soltó un gemido de dolor contenido. El mayor lo miró extrañado y soltó la mano. Desde fuera no vio nada, pero le subió la manga de la delgada cazadora vieja y desgastada y se encontró con lo que parecía un mordisco de perro, bastante feo.

- ¿Qué carajo te ha pasado? - le miró enfadado y Jensen se bajó la manga murmurando un "nada" mientras se daba la vuelta. - ¡Eh! - le volteó - a mi no me evites. ¿Ya has vuelto a robar? Te he dicho mil veces que ese no es el camino. Un día te van a pillar. O lo que es peor, como un día te pillen los tíos a los que debes pasta puedes acabar muy mal.

- ¡Déjame en paz, ¿quieres? - se zafó de él y le miró desafiante - no todos lo tenemos tan fácil como tú. No todos tenemos una guitarra y un lugar en el que tocar.

Chris le miró con asombro. Llevaba siendo amigo de Jensen desde hacía varios años, y mientras que él salió del orfanato más o menos preparado y había conseguido un curro en un bar en el que tocaba la guitarra y cantaba de vez en cuando, Jensen lo había pasado peor. Su hiperactividad le hacía aburrirse de todo en seguida y no tenía paciencia para hacer las cosas. Salió solo al exterior, nadie había querido adoptarle y sentía un profundo odio al mundo. Conoció a unos tíos que le prometieron un sitio donde vivir a cambio de algunos "trabajillos", robos de carteras y esas cosas. Pero poco a poco los hombres comenzaron a exigirle más y acabó pasando droga, droga que al cabo de un tiempo terminó por consumir, y ahora les debía dinero a esos hijos de puta.

Por lo menos ahora estaba limpio, bueno, no tan sucio como llegó a estarlo en una ocasión. Y gracias, por supuesto a Chris, quien le encontró vagabundeando solo, por la fría Dallas las últimas Navidades, años después de salir ambos del orfanato y seguir caminos distintos. Ahora vivían juntos en un pequeño piso para nada acogedor, pero menos daba una piedra. Bueno, técnicamente, Jensen vivía solo porque Kane casi vivía con su compañero de musicalidades, Steve Carlson.

- No quiero que me hables así, mocoso. - le miró dolido y dirigió su mirada al bolso robado - coge el maldito dinero y devuelve el bolso. - el chico se quedó empanado por unos instantes. - ¡Vamos! Antes de que me arrepienta. Luego, en casa, te miraré lo del mordisco.

El rubio salió echando ostias del callejón guardándose el dinero en la roída cazadora.

…

Primer año de Universidad pasado con la gorra. Cuando su padre le dijo que lo iba a tener chupado no lo decía por decir. Aún le quedaba mucho por estudiar y más años de carrera pero se defendería bastante bien, al menos lo suficiente para chinchar a sus hermanastros.

_Hermanos, son hermanos._

Jared Padalecki se regañó internamente. Después de diez años ya iba siendo hora de que no llamara a los Padalecki ni madrastras, ni padrastro, ni hermanastros, esas palabras sonaban feísimas y daban aspecto de mala gente. Y los Padalecki eran todo menos mala gente. El chico, de dieciocho, casi diecinueve años, había tenido una vida bastante plena y feliz. Había sido bien educado en un ambiente feliz y fácil. Y ahora que había aprobado sin dificultad el primer año de Biología Medioambiental, se sentía en la cima del mundo. Nada podía salir mal.

Iba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando sintió como un tren de mercancías se empotraba contra él. Giró para ver quien era el idiota que no había mirado por donde iba para decirle cuatro palabras y se encontró con un chico de apenas unos años más que él, rubio, todo pecas y ojos verdes, pero con la ropa un poco desastrosa y ¿eso del brazo era sangre?

- ¿Jensen? - el rubio se volteó, no estaba acostumbrado a que le llamaran muy a menudo y no reconocía las voz del emisor.

Se encontró con un chico, apenas adulto, condenadamente alto, pelo revuelto, ESE pelo revuelto, ojos grises, ESOS malditos ojos grises y una sonrisa kilom…ÉL. ¿Por qué él? Le reconoció al instante, alguien que te ha hecho mucho daño en la vida, es difícil de olvidar.

Sin más, dio media vuelta y echó a andar dejando a un Jared totalmente descolocado en mitad de la acera.

_Es él, tiene que ser él._

Echó a correr tras el rubio mientras gritaba no muy alto su nombre, le alcanzó a la altura de una callejuela y le agarró del brazo. Este se zafó bruscamente y le miró amenazante, pero el alto no se dejó intimidar y empotró al chico contra una pared cercana mientras le sujetaba por los hombros.

- Se que eres Jensen, lo que no se es por qué me evitas. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- Exacto, ha pasado mucho tiempo - le miró con odio.

- No lo entiendo, ¿por qué estás enfadado? - el alto no entendía nada. ¿Por qué ese odio?

- Tú sabrás. Revisa tu lista de promesas pendientes. A lo mejor te encuentras una sorpresa. - al intentar librarse de su fortaleza de brazos, descubrió que el castaño no llevaba la pulsera que diez años atrás le entregó. Su odio hacia él aumentó un poquito más.

- NO ENTIENDO NADA - le gritó furioso. -NO SE QUE COÑO TE PASA.

- PUES DEBERÍAS. O QUIZÁS NO. NO LO SE. AHORA TIENES TU VIDA. Y PARECE QUE TE HA IDO MUY BIEN PORQUE DESAPARECÍ DE ELLA EN EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE SALISTE POR LA PUERTA DEL ORFANATO.

**Continuará**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

La sangre de Jared se heló en el mismo momento que Jensen pronunció esas palabras. Hielo. Congelación. Su cuerpo se rompe. Crioclastia en los poros de su piel. Le suelta. Lento. Despacio. Con lágrimas contenidas. Baja la cabeza y da un paso hacia atrás.

Jensen le miró entre furioso y arrepentido. Dos sentimientos que no deberían presentarse cuando te reencuentras con un amigo de la infancia.

- Yo… - voz casi inaudible - Lo siento.

- ¿Qué sientes? ¿Eh Jared? ¿Qué demonios sientes? ¿No haber ido a visitarme, no haber ido juntos a la Universidad, no haber salido de fiesta conmigo, haberte desecho de la pulsera que sellaba nuestra amistad o simplemente haberme echado de tu vida?

Agachó la cabeza también derrotado. Había pensado que nunca más le vería. Bien. Un problema menos. Pero no, tenía que aparecer. Tenía que recordarle.

El más alto intentó explicarse mientras le resbalaban las lágrimas por la cara. No había cambiado para nada. Seguía siendo el mocoso llorica al que le dio el bocadillo más grande en una ocasión.

- No pude. Nos mudamos a San Antonio. Y mis padres no podían traerme. Y cuando pude ir, tú ya te habías ido. Nadie sabía nada de ti. Salvo que no te adoptaron. Y te busqué Jensen, te busqué. Pero nadie sabía nada de ti. Puf, fuera. Desaparecido. Ni rastro de ti en el mapa. Lo único que me dijeron fue que te escapaste del orfanato. Pero - hizo una pausa - no se por qué. Allí estabas bien, la Srta. Gamble era como una madre. Sobretodo contigo. No - otra pausa - no lo entiendo.

El rubio agachó la cabeza intentando entender la parrafada que le acababa de soltar el menor, movió rápidamente los ojos de izquierda a derecha intentando encontrar algo de sentido a semejante cantidad de información.

- Y además - siguió - nunca me deshice de la pulsera - se sacó del cuello una collar con una bolsita de cuero, la abrió y sacó de ella la pulserita - la guarde aquí, no quería perderla bajo ningún concepto, y así… - sonrió levemente - la tengo más cerca de mi corazón.

Vale. Ahora sí que no entendía nada. Se suponía que se había olvidado de él, que le había dejado atrás, fuera de su vida. ¿Y ahora descubre que no? Que en realidad le había estado buscando. No podía ser. Sencillamente no se lo creía.

- Vaya, yo… - sacó de su cuello un cordel con una tela de raso negra, la desenvolvió y sacó la misma pulserita - también la colgué de mi cuello. - el menor sonrió nostálgico pero continuación su mirada se volvió dura y seria. - ¿Qué pasó?

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasó de que?

- Para que te fueras. Ese sitio era tu casa, siempre decías que jamás te irías de ahí. Tuvo que pasar algo para que te escaparas de allí. - el rubio agachó la cabeza como con miedo. - ¿Qué paso Jen?

- Las…las cosas cambiaron, ¿sabes? - le sonrió triste - Sera tuvo que mudarse a otra ciudad y la dirección pasó a cargo de un hombre de la gran ciudad llamado Jack Benson, y bueno - volvió a sonreír sin apartar la mirada del suelo, le costaba eso del contacto visual - eso, las cosas cambiaron, los castigos se hicieron más duros, las condiciones en las que nos trataban peores y bueno, para gente como yo, o más bien para mí, vivir allí se convirtió en un Infierno. ¿Ves esto de aquí? - se subió la camiseta mostrando una larga y fina cicatriz en la zona lumbar - los métodos de castigo de Benson.

Jared le escuchaba horrorizado. Jensen debía haberlo pasado fatal.

- Por eso te fuiste, ¿Y ahora…qué haces?

Momento clave. Se presentan dos opciones en el horizonte, una, decirle la verdad, que vive en un cuchitril y se dedica a robar para unos tíos chungos o, dos, mentirle e inventarse una vida de lujo. Mmmm, bien, vale, uno o dos, a o b, bien o mal, arriba o abajo, izquierda o derecha.

- Yo… - sonrió pillo - no me va mal. Soy…emm, uh, repartidor, si eso, repartidor. - Jared le miró entre un "lo que tu digas" y un "puede que sí" - trabajo para unos tíos. - volvió a sonreír.

Jared conocía esa sonrisa, era la que ponía cada vez que mentía. No había cambiado para nada. Y Jensen lo sabía, sabía que Jared sabía que mentía, pero joder, no le había mentido, todo lo que le había dicho era, en cierta manera, verdad.

- ¿Y te va bien?

- Eh, sí, claro, ¿qué podría ir mal? - le miró con esa sonrisilla de medio lado que significaba "no te preocupes por mí, chaval"

Jared no lo dudó ni un momento y enterró el cuerpo del rubio entre sus brazos. Este se quedó inerte entre la muralla que le acababa de hacer el alto.

- Te echaba de menos.

Este solo consiguió asentir con la cabeza, hacía mucho que nadie le abrazaba, bueno, Chris le abrazaba siempre que podía, pero ese abrazo era…diferente. Era cálido. Era familiar. Era como lo que le daba él al alto cuando eran pequeños.

_No puedo, no…no puedo meterle en mi vida. Solo le daré problemas. No puedo._

Se deshizo del abrazo despacio y susurrando un "lo siento" se dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar callejuelas adentro. Jared reaccionó antes de que doblara la esquina y echó a correr detrás de él, pero al llegar a esta, no había ni rastro de él. Solo una calle estrecha, sucia, con unos cubos de basura, y humo saliendo de las alcantarillas. Escalofriantemente acogedor. Pero ni rastro del rubio. Extrañado, se giró sobre sí mismo y regresó a la calle principal. Tenía que encontrarle. Tenía que saber más de él. Empezar de nuevo. Tener un Jensen en su vida.

…..

- Esto te pasa por andar haciendo el idiota - empapó un algodón con alcohol - y si te duele te jodes, por estúpido.

Le limpió con cuidado el mordisco que se había hinchado hasta límites insospechados y tenía los bordes rojos.

- Joder, encima no paran de salir burbujitas. La próxima vez, dejaré que te entre la rabia.

- Vale ya, ¿no? Me ha quedado claro, soy un gilipollas. ¿Contento? - el mayor le miró serio.

- No, no estoy contento. Estoy lejos de estar contento. Esos tíos no se andan con juegos y como no consigas el dinero para cuando te han dicho lo vas a pasar muy mal. Yo ya no te puedo dar más, tengo que pagar este zulo. - Jensen reprimió una mueca de dolor al notar cómo Chris apretaba furiosos el algodón contra sus heridas - Lo siento, nene. Es que… - bajó la mirada melancólico.

- …no quieres que me pase nada. Lo se. - le sonrió - Ni siquiera se como sigues siendo mi amigo - esta vez fue él quien bajó la mirada serio.

- Bueno, a alguien le tendré que machacar con mis canciones - le dio un golpecito en la espalda y el rubio rió. - Ok, esto ya está.

Le vendó la herida con cuidado y como si fuera su hermano mayor le abrazó en un abrazo de oso. Jensen estaba acostumbrado a esos abrazos. Le gustaban. Pero…el de Jared había sido diferente, había sido especial.

**Continuará**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

- Hey, Jeff - entró por la puerta de su despacho en el centro de la ciudad.

- ¡Hermanito! - asomó la cabeza por encima de su mesa y recogió el bolígrafo que se había suicidado desde su escritorio. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

No tenía por qué haberlo hecho, pero, no sabía por qué, no se fiaba mucho de Jensen. Siempre tuvo fama de gamberro, mentiroso y sobretodo despreocupado. Así que, cuando le contó cómo le iba la vida, sencillamente no le creyó.

No era un chico que tuviera prejuicios, pero vamos, un simple repartidor no callejea tan bien como lo hacía él, ni por supuesto, tenía sangre seca en su cazadora, que por lo menos fue la que usó Jesucristo para salir de bares con San Pedro.

Así que no tuvo mas remedio que acudir a la única persona capaz de ayudarle con algo como es, su hermano Jeff, que trabajaba en la comisaría de la ciudad, para sacarle información sobre Jensen.

- Vengo a por un poco de info sobre un, er…amigo que encontré el otro día. Creo que no le van las cosas demasiado bien. Y quiero ayudarle - se rascó la nuca.

- Ay, Jay, tú y tu maldito síndrome de héroe. ¿Cuándo dejarás de preocuparte tanto por el resto y te limitarás a pensar en ti? - le dio una palmada en la espalda y el chico sonrió. - En fin, dime nombre y apellidos. A ver si sale algo en el fichero policial - se sentó frente al ordenador y encendió el buscador.

- Pues, se llama Jensen, pero ni idea de los apellidos.

- ¿No era amigo tuyo?

- Si, si, pero, le conocí en el…orfanato, ya sabes, y no le adoptó nadie. - su hermano asintió.- pero vamos, no creo que haya mucha gente que se llame así.

Su hermano tecleó el nombre y a los treinta segundos, salía en el buscador la ficha policial de Jensen. Clicó encima de su nombre y el castaño vio la foto de su amigo, en la que salía con un ojo morado y sonriendo de medio lado.

"_Igual que de pequeños"_

- Vaya, tu amiguito, no es trigo limpio - comentó Jeff - le tenemos fichado por pequeños robos y por, oh vaya, pasar droga. Jared ¿qué clase de amigos tienes?

Le miró pero Jay tenía la mirada perdida en alguna parte del ordenador. Jensen, el mismo niño que le defendía en el parque del orfanato, convertido en un, dios, en un camello y un ladrón. Tenía que ayudarle. Debía ayudarle.

- Ya Jeff, ya lo se, por eso necesito tu ayuda, necesito que me digas los sitios por donde suele estar. Tengo que sacarle de allí.

Su hermano le puso pegas, pero al final, conociendo la cabezonería de Jared, se dio por vencido. Buscó lo que le pedía.

- Suele estar cerca del zoo. Las callejuelas próximas a S. Marsalis Avenue.

- Gracias Jeff - abrazó a su hermano y se despidió, antes de desaparecer por la puerta le miró con ojos de cachorro - no le digas nada a papá, por favor. - y se largó antes de que Jeff pudiera rechistar.

Salió de allí escopetado y cogió el primer taxi que pilló. No podía ser. Jensen. Su Jensen. Convertido en _eso_. No quería ni pensarlo. Tenía que ayudarle. Pero tampoco podía ir en plan salvavidas porque si Jensen seguía siendo la mitad de orgulloso que era de pequeño lo iba a llevar crudo.

Llegó a la avenida a los veinte minutos, pagó al taxista que había permanecido callado todo el trayecto y observó de lado a lado la calle. Vio una pequeña callejuela a mano izquierda y se dirigió hacia ella.

En el mismo momento que entró, un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba abajo la espalda. Notaba ojos, sentía cuerpos. Joder, y era mediodía. Miró hacia atrás pero como era de esperar, no vio nada. Siguió calle adentro autoconvenciendose de que no era más que su propia paranoia.

Dobló la esquina y vio a lo lejos un par de tíos en camisa de tirantes de color indescifrable acercarse hacia él.

_Tranquilo Jay, no pasa nada. Seguro que ni siquiera se paran. Seguirán su camino._

Pero la vida real no es tan bonita como la pinta la cabeza de Jared. Cuando el chico llegaba a la altura de los dos tíos, estos se pararon, él se los quedó mirando y retrocedió, dio media vuelta en un intento desesperado de regresar a la calle principal, pero al doblar la esquina otros dos tíos le cortaban el paso. Fueron avanzando hacia él, hasta que quedó rodeado por los cuatro.

- ¿Vas a algún sitio, bonito?

- Dejadme en paz, no quiero problemas - y hubiera sonado amenazante si no hubiera enterrado su cabeza en el cuello de su cazadora.

- uuu, el niño se nos pone gallito, no te pases de listo, chaval y danos todo lo que tengas de valor, y la cazadora también, que es de marca y me mola.

El chico al principio no cedió pero los matones sacaron una navaja y cambio de idea.

"_¿Y si…"_

Cuando se quitó la cazadora, al dársela intentó hacerle una de esas llaves que le enseñó Jeff hacía tiempo. Tumbó al que parecía el cabecilla del grupo en el suelo, y sonrió triunfal, pero en cuestión de segundos se vio empotrado contra la pared más cercana y con una navaja apuntándole en la garganta.

- Ahí la has cagado niñato. Te voy a hacer un par de tajos que vas aparecer una cortina con faldones.

Le pasó la navaja por la mejilla y apretó, notó como una gotita de sangre salía filo abajo. Cerró los ojos. Ya estaba rezando cuando la navaja desapareció de su cara.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos y vio como una especie de torbellino peleaba con los cuatro tíos a la vez.

_¡Jensen!_

Tardó dos minutos en reaccionar y se unió a la pelea combatiendo con esos saqueadores de mala muerte. Esta vez sus llaves dejaron fuera de combate a los asaltadores y observó como Jensen, con una agilidad casi felina peleaba y esquivaba los golpes de los dos tíos restantes. Uno le pilló por sorpresa y este hundió su puño en su mejilla. Esto debió enfurecerle porque se tiró encima de él y le dejó K.O. con solo cuatro puñetazos.

Fin del combate. Ganadores: Los buenos, y Jensen.

Jared miró al rubio. Tenía un profundo corte en su mejilla y estaba adquiriendo un color bastante sospechoso. Pero se lo tenía que preguntar.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? - el rubio le miró serio y le devolvió todo lo que le había robado, cobrándose por supuesto, los intereses, se acercó a los cuerpos inconscientes de los ladrones y les vació los bolsillos.

- Pasaba por la calle y te vi meterte por el callejón. Pensé, "qué tío más estúpido" y te seguí.

- ¿Qué haces Jen? - le señaló el dinero que sacó de los bolsillos de los saqueadores

- ¿Esto? Considéralo un pago por daños - se apuntó a su mejilla colorada y olisqueó el dinero. Sonrió satisfecho y se puso a contarlo.

Se dispuso a irse por su camino cuando el gran muro Jared Padalecki se plantó delante de él cortándole el paso.

- mmm ¿te quitas?

- No

- ¿No? ¿Y por qué si puede saberse?

- Quiero ayudarte. - el rubio le miró extrañado. No entendía nada. Sí, vale, le había salvado. Pero tampoco era para comprarle una casa.

- ¿Ayudarme con qué?

- Con todo. Con lo que sea. Me mentiste. Lo sé, me he informado, detenido por robos menores y por -hizo una pausa, aún le costaba creerlo - pasar droga. ¿En qué andas metido Jen?

Al pecoso se le heló la sangre. Lo sabía. Mierda. Se palpó el puente de la nariz a modo de pensar.

- No puedes ayudarme. Nadie puede.

- No puedo si no me lo cuentas. Cuéntamelo, por favor - le puso ojos de cachorro, pero Jensen había crecido en la calle, unos simples ojos llorosos no iban a poder con él, aunque le costara no mirarlos.

- No puedo. - le empujó suavemente para hacerle a un lado y avanzó a través de la callejuela.

Pero Jared era duro de mollera, más incluso que Jensen. Le agarró del brazo y le atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

- Por favor. Si no puedes contarlo por lo que sea. Dime al menos como puedo ayudarte.

Jensen bajó la cabeza. No quería involucrar a Jared, pero tampoco quería que desapareciera de nuevo de su vida.

- No…puedo…lo siento, pero, no puedo. - bajó más la voz - necesito dinero. Pero no quiero que te veas metido en esto.

- Estoy metido en esto desde el día que te encontré de nuevo. - le abrazó de la misma forma que le abrazó el primer día, y como la primera vez, no hubo respuesta de Jensen. Aguantaron así hasta unos minutos que el rubio retrocedió un poco.

Le agarró por los hombros y le sonrió.

- Cuéntame todo lo que me puedas contar, ¿vale? - el rubio giró su cabeza a la derecha - pero primero vamos a mi casa a curarte eso. ¿Te parece? - pero Jensen estaba como ido. Le pasaba a menudo. Su cerebro hiperactivo se despistaba continuamente. - ¿Jen? ¿Jensen? - chasqueó los dedos delante de sus ojos y el pecoso reaccionó asustado - ¿estás bien?

- Si, si, perdona, es que me distraigo con facilidad - sacudió la cabeza. ¿Decías?

El alto suspiró y sonrió. A pesar de todo lo que hubiera hecho Jensen, era el mismo de siempre.

**Continuará**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

A pesar de tener solo diecinueve años, Jared ya tenía casa propia, ya que sus padres se la podían costear, y el chico era responsable. Jensen alucinó pepinillos cuando entró en el piso, tenía un salón tan grande como el cuchitril en el que vivían él y Chris.

Tenía un sofá, joder que sofá, el alto le hizo una seña para que se sentara y le esperara. Fue depositar su trasero sobre la tapicería de la cheslón y un montón de bebes suaves y esponjosos comenzaron a darle pellizquitos en el culo. . el puto paraíso en forma de cheslón, en serio. Que gusto. Cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer por el sofá.

El castaño volvió al salón botiquín en mano y pilló a Jensen teniendo lo que a él le pareció, un orgasmo con su sofá.

- Em… - el rubio abrió los periscopios y se volvió del color de un pimiento.

- Lo siento - se colocó en el borde del sofá, avergonzadísimo y se puso tenso.

El alto se agachó y untó de agua oxigenada un algodón para pasárselo por el corte de la mejilla al rubio. Este se mostró un poco arisco al principio, solo dejaba que Chris le tocara. Se sentía vulnerable. Y con la vida que tenía, ni de coña podía bajar la guardia.

- Ah, lo de antes, lo de, mi sofá… - otra vez rojo cual tomate en primavera - no pasa nada, yo hice lo mismo cuando me senté ahí por primera vez. - el rubio le sonrió avergonzado y Jared le devolvió la sonrisa.

Terminó de curarle con yodo y sacó una gasa limpia.

- A ver, con cuidado - cortó dos trozos pequeños de esparadrapo y los colocó en la gasa, miró con detenimiento la herida y decidió cómo ponérsela - a ver - se mordió la lengua - no, mejor así.

- ¿Sabes poner una gasa, Jared? - dijo Jensen en tono burlesco.

- Sí, idiota - le sacó la lengua y siguió a lo suyo.

Cuando hubo terminado, le acarició la mejilla tapada y le miró a los ojos. Al principio, Jensen evitó el contacto visual, pero había algo en su interior que le hizo alzar la vista y mirar a sus profundos ojos grises.

Jared veía en sus jades dolor y sufrimiento. Quería sacarle de todo eso. Quería que sus ojos rebosaran felicidad. Algo dentro de sí, le impulsó un poco hacia delante.

Jensen sintió pánico, ¿Jared se estaba acercando? A lo mejor le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla, como los que le daba él cuando eran pequeños y Jared estaba triste. Pero el castaño avanzó un poco más, cerró los ojos y depositó sus labios sobre los de Jensen. Este se alarmó, pero un calor enfermizo le penetró en los labios y le devolvió el beso cerrando los ojos.

Permanecieron así, en un beso largo y cautivo, lleno de esperanza por parte de uno y de miedo y confusión por parte de otro. A Jared le estaba gustando aquel beso, llevaba toda la vida deseando besar a su amigo, pero cuando eran pequeños le daba vergüenza y luego el rubio desapareció, sabía que tenía novio, pero Jensen era especial.

Pero para Jensen ese beso estaba lleno de miedo, sentía justo lo mismo que el pequeño, pero no podía enamorarse de él ni dejar que el otro lo hiciera de él. No podía dejar que Jared se mezclara con gente como él. Tenía que salir de allí.

Se retiró lentamente rompiendo aquel maravilloso beso y le miró con culpa y arrepentimiento. Se levantó de su asiento y le susurró un "gracias" por curarle las heridas.

Según abrió la puerta de la calle, apareció en el descansillo un chico moreno, poco más alto que él con ojos azules y mirada endiablada. Jensen se quedó sin respiración durante unos segundos. Y Jared, quien se había levantado en busca de Jensen se quedó mirando al chico de la puerta, que no era otro que su novio, Tom.

- Em…hola Tom. No te esperaba tan pronto. - le dio un casto beso en los labios y empezó las presentaciones - Tom, este es mi…amigo, Jensen. Jensen, este es mi, er, novio Tom.

Ambos chicos se dieron la mano.

- Encantado de conocerte Jen, es todo un placer - una sonrisa angelical asomó de su cara.

Jensen seguía sin respirar, y como pasara más tiempo, seguro que le causaba un derrame cerebral. No podía ser.

- Lo…lo mismo digo. Me...me tengo que ir. Gracias Jared.

El rubio, prácticamente voló de la casa de Jared. Es que no. No podía ser, era auténtica y rematadamente imposible que le pudiera pasar eso a él.

…

- Muy majo tu amigo. - Tom sonrió a Jared - y dime, ¿dónde le has conocido?

- Es un amigo del orfanato, me le encontré el otro día. Y le he subido a casa porque tenía una herida en la cara de… - señaló su mejilla y decidió que Tom no tenía por qué enterarse de los detalles - y bueno. Nada más. Pero me ha sorprendido la cara que ha puesto al verte, como si te conociera.

- No lo se, yo también me he extrañado. Es la primera vez que le veo.

- ¡Qué raro!. - se rascó la cabeza pensativo.

- Bueno, da igual. Te he traído una peli. - le besó en los labios pero Jared no le correspondió como él esperaba. Le devolvió un beso apagado y sin fuerza, de los que se dan por dar algo. Eso le cabreó.

Pero Jared todavía pensaba en el beso de Jensen, que aunque fue corto fue intenso. Con sentido. Con sabor y sentimiento. Y quería, ansiaba, volver a probar esos labios de la calle.

Se sentaron en el sofá y Tom comenzó a sobar por encima de la ropa a Jared, pero este no tenía ánimo para eso. Y eso aumentó más el cabreo del moreno.

- Te noto distraído Jared. - el chico se alarmó, rezó para que Tom no sospechara nada.

- No, es que, estoy cansado. Lo siento.

- No pasa nada - le volvió a besar obteniendo el mismo resultado. Esta vez si que se cabreó hasta el punto que casi el sale humo por las orejas - Bueno, me tengo que ir, he recordado que tengo que hacer algo.

Se fue todo sonrisa y cuando cerró la puerta puso la misma cara que cuando el diablo se la pilla con la bragueta y su compañero de piso se ríe de él. Alguien iba a pagar por eso.

…..

Casi iba corriendo hacia su casa. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y solo quería llegar a su cubil a contarle a Chris lo que le había pasado. Él sabría que hacer. Él siempre sabía que hacer. Dobló la esquina. Solo le quedaban una par de calles hasta su casa.

_Mierda_

Una fila de tíos le esperaban al fondo de la calle. Se paró ante ellos, sabía quienes eran. Como para no saberlo.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? No te vayas muy lejos Jenny, tenemos que hablar.

Un escalofrío recorrió su 1,80 de la punta de los pies hasta la cresta rubia.

**Continuará**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

_- Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? No te vayas muy lejos Jenny, tenemos que hablar._

_Un escalofrío recorrió su 1,80 de la punta de los pies hasta la cresta rubia._

…

Se dio la vuelta lentamente rezando porque su cabeza le estuviera jugando una mala pasada. Pero no, ahí estaba, ante él, el tío al que le debía pasta, el tío que protagonizaba sus pesadillas y sobretodo el tío que decía ser el novio de Jared.

- Tom - intentó que su voz no sonara quebrada pero su cerebro presentía algo malo.

El chico de ojos mar se acercó a él, amenazante, con los brazos a la espalda y el círculo de hombres se cerró a su alrededor. El rubio tragó saliva intentando controlarse, no esperaba nada bueno de ahí.

- No me voy a andar sin rodeos. Mi chico es un tío muy atento y se distrae con mucha dificultad. Hoy andaba distraído, pensando en algo, o alguien. Reza por tu vida para que no estuviera pensando en ti, porque te prometo que te arrancaré las piernas y me haré unos palos de golf con ellas. Y reza también por tener mi dinero o te juro que lo lamentarás.

Jensen dio un sonoro bostezo que hizo que la vena del cuello de Tom estuviera a un moco de explotar.

- Cuando termines de hablar me avisas, yo SI me distraigo con facilidad. Y más con los sermones.

_Nota mental: pedirle a Chris que me corte la lengua si salgo vivo de esta._

- Eres un bocazas niñato de mierda. - sacó a la luz sus brazos que hasta entonces permanecían escondidos tras su espalda y asomó un bate de baseball con punta metálica. Jensen tragó saliva.

Tom se preparó para golpearle, el rubio era ágil esquivando los golpes pero justo cuando el bate iba a rozar sus costillas y este iba a apartarse, notó como unos brazos le agarraban por detrás y le impedían el movimiento haciendo así, que el bate se incrustara en su costado.

Un gemido de dolor salió de la garganta de Jensen, pero el show no había hecho nada más que empezar. Tom cogió carrerilla y le empezó a asestar golpes con el bate, en los costados y en las rodillas. El rubio no hacía más que patalear desesperado intentando liberarse de su cárcel de brazos.

En una de estas dio una patada al aire que alcanzó la cara del moreno impulsándole hacia atrás. Entonces el tiempo se paró, todos observaron temerosos cómo Tom se llevaba la mano a la boca para tapar la hemorragia y Jensen aprovechó la distracción para deshacerse de su amarre e intentar huir. Lo primero lo consiguió, lo otro fue un poco más difícil. Por todas partes notaba empujones y recibía puñetazos, la boca le sabía a sangre y se le estaba empezando a nublar la vista.

Al final de la calle, se oyó la sirena de un coche patrulla y todos alzaron la cabeza hacia la luz de los faros como cervatillos asustados. Todos, menos Jensen, que aprovechó esa magnífica oportunidad para salir de ahí a toda leche.

Dobló un par de esquinas, no sabía si la policía habría detenido a alguien o habrían salido todos corriendo. Tampoco le importaba mucho. Se apoyó en una pared húmeda y fría, al escondite de todos y oyó de fondo en el eco de las callejuelas cómo Tom gritaba su nombre y le amenazaba sobre verle con Jared. Tragó saliva, más bien sangre cuando oyó berrearle "como le vuelvas a tocar te mataré".

Cuando dejó de oír la sirena del coche de policía y las voces de Tom y sus hombres, salió del oscuro callejón. Estaba cerca de su casa. Se dirigió hacia allí lentamente, cojeando de la pierna que más golpes había recibido y sujetándose el costado, mientras con la otra mano se calcaba en la pared para no desmoronarse en el suelo.

Le costó Dios y ayuda llegar a su casa, y más aún subir las infinitas escaleras hacia su piso.

_Malditas escaleras. En un segundo tenía que vivir._

Casi se arrastró por el pasillo que llegaba hasta su casa. Le dolía el costado horrores y no paraba de tragar sangre. Además de la niebla que había en esa casa. Espera, no era niebla, eran sus ojos. Mierda.

…

Chris había invitado a Steve, el tío con el que tocaba en el bar y su segundo mejor amigo, a beber cerveza y ver el partido de hockey en su tele del año de la pera. Estaban riéndose de bobadas en el intermedio cuando sonó un golpe al otro lado de la puerta. Steve cogió el mando de la tele y le quitó el sonido.

- ¿Has oído eso? - Chris asintió con la cabeza y ambos se levantaron del sofá.

Llegaron a la puerta de la calle y Chris miró por la mirilla, no había nadie. Pero eso que aparecía casi en el límite del visor parecía un pie. Extrañado, descorrió los pestillos y abrió la puerta.

Steve dio un bote en el suelo cuando apareció en el suelo el cuerpo de Jensen, había visto al chaval más de una ocasión que había ido a casa de Chris. Rápidamente, Chris se agachó y volteó el cuerpo de Jensen. Le llamó un par de veces pero el chico estaba inconsciente.

Le cogió en brazos y le llevó hasta su habitación. Steve fue corriendo al baño a por el botiquín, preocupado por el mal aspecto que traía el chico.

….

Le dolía horrores la cabeza. Abrió poco a poco los ojos mientras se acostumbraban a la luz. Vislumbró dos sombras, una de Chris y la otra supuso que de Steve. Entonces le vino toda la noche en un momento, el beso con Jared, el encuentro con Tom y la paliza. Dios, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la cara de psicópata de Tom se le aparecía como un cartel de neón en su cabeza.

Se incorporó asustado. Pero un pinchazo de dolor le recorrió todo el lado derecho de su cuerpo. Chris le echó para atrás y le ayudó a recostarse en la cama.

- Tranquilo nene. Estás débil. Tienes una fisura en una costilla - Jensen le miró enfadado - ¿qué? Steve estudió enfermería y te ha hecho un apaño.

- ¿Qué te pasó? - Steve le miró preocupado, pero no quería hablar de eso.

- Por la cara que pones apuesto a que te has encontrado con Tom - el muchacho ladeó la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a las sábanas. - ¿por qué no nos dejas ayudarte? Te daremos parte de lo que ganamos y fin del asunto.

- No, no es solo eso Chris. - este le miró confuso - ¿te…te acuerda que te dije lo de Jared? - asintió, algo le había contado - pues, hoy, le salvé de unos atracadores - tosió un par de veces e hizo una mueca de dolor por la costilla fracturada - y me llevó a su casa para curarme lo de la cara - se señaló la gasa - y él…bueno, nosotros…nos…nos…nos besamos - lo dijo bajito pero fue suficiente para que lo oyeran los dos amigos. - y…luego, apareció Tom, que resuelta que él, es el novio de …Jared y…

- te hizo esto - terminó la frase Steve.

- Lo de la paliza es lo de menos - los mayores le miraron alarmados - yo se cómo es Tom, pero creo que Jared no y temo que le pase algo malo. Tom es muy violento y no quiero que le haga nada. Yo…tengo que decírselo. - hasta ese momento se había contenido las lágrimas pero ya no podía mas y estas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Chris y Steve se miraron compasivos y el primero le abrazó con cuidado. Tenían que arreglarlo como fuera. Jensen era parte de su familia.

**Continuará**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Jared deambulaba nervioso por la casa. No había parado ni un solo momento de pensar en la noche anterior. No se sentía culpable por haber engañado a Tom, porque había sido un beso formidable y no dudaría en repetirlo. Pero el comportamiento de Jensen cuando se encontró con Tom, fue, extraño. Le miraba como si ya le hubiera visto antes, le había mirado con miedo. Y eso le había descolocado un poco.

Tenía que hablar con Jensen. Por suerte para él, sí tenía teléfono, no móvil porque debía de ser todo un lujo para él pero si el de casa. Le había comentado que vivía con un chico mayor que él. En caso de que no estuviera podría dejarle el recado a él.

Sacó de sus vaqueros un trozo de papel arrugado con el número de teléfono. Descolgó el fijo y marcó con lentitud los números. Un tono…dos tonos…tres tonos…ya estaba a punto de colgar cuando una voz áspera le contestó.

_- ¿Diga?_

….

Casi batió el récord mundial de carrera libre por pasillo, pero consiguió contestar al teléfono antes de que colgara.

- ¿Diga? - la voz de un chico joven le pregunto si ahí vivía Jensen - ¿Eres Jared? - la voz asintió y le preguntó si podía ponerse el rubio.

Chris le hizo esperar un momento y se dirigió a su habitación. Estaba curándole las heridas cuando sonó el teléfono. Entró en la habitación y le preguntó si podía/quería ponerse al teléfono.

- Dios sí, tengo que hablar con él. - se levantó bruscamente de la cama y soltó un gemido de dolor al pisar el suelo. Chris le agarró de un brazo y casi lo cargo hasta el teléfono.

Tardaron casi una eternidad en llegar, puesto que el chico cojeaba y se cansaba rápidamente. Pero al final llegó hasta el teléfono y habló con la respiración agitada.

_- ¿Estás bien Jensen? Parece que hayas corrido la maratón de Nueva York._

- Algo así - cerró los ojos por los constantes pinchazos en la costilla. - Tengo que hablar contigo Jared.

_- Y yo contigo Jen - hizo una pausa - sobre lo que pasó anoche…cuando te presenté a Tom, le miraste con miedo, como si ya le conocieras. Tú…¿tú le conoces Jen?_

_Mierda_

- Yo….- tenía que ser sincero con él, por su propia seguridad tenía que advertirle. - Sí Jay, yo le conozco, la pregunta es si le conoces tú - el pequeño se quedó confuso con esa pregunta, claro que le conocía, era su novio.

_- ¿A qué te refieres Jen?_

- Jay, Tom no es quien quiera que te haya dicho que es. Créeme. Es un tipo violento y está loco.

El castaño se quedó boquiabierto al otro lado de la línea. No podían estar hablando de la misma persona. El Tom que él conocía, era una persona atenta, responsable, sincera y cariñosa, que siempre había tenido detalles con él. Es cierto que cuando lo hacía era Tom el que llevaba el mando y que a veces se ponía un poco brusco, pero de ahí a decir que era violento y loco.

_- Yo, Jen, no sé que pensar._

- ¿No te fías de mí Jared? - el castaño enmudeció, claro que confiaba en él, pero eso no le daba derecho a decir eso de su novio.

_- No, no es eso Jen, pero…_

…_._

En ese momento la puerta de la calle se abrió y apareció Tom todo sonrisa y felicidad, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Con quién hablas cari? - Jensen lo oyó hablar al otro lado del teléfono.

-_¿Es él Jared? Ten cuidado, por favor, Jared - pero el castaño colgó ante la mirada extrañada de su novio._

- mmmm con un amigo - a Tom no se la daban, sabía de sobra que hablaba con el niñato callejero ese, seguro que le había contado algo.

- ¿El de ayer? - se puso su máscara de buena persona y se sentó en el sofá - Parecía un poco nervioso ¿no? Como si hubiera estado tomando. Ya sabes, drogas o algo.

- ¿Qué? No, no creo que él tome drogas. Él es así, es hiperactivo, de pequeño siempre le castigaban por andar haciendo travesuras.

El moreno fingió una sonrisa y siguió con su interrogatorio.

- La verdad es que su cara me sonaba, pero no se de que - se quedó pensativo mirando al horizonte y luego chasqueó los dedos - creo que vi su foto en comisaría, Jared, - le tomó de las manos - ten cuidado con él por favor. Puede ser peligroso.

El castaño asintió desconfiado. Le extrañaba el comportamiento sobre-protector tan repentino de Tom. El moreno le comenzó a tocar el interior de los muslos mientras le sonreía.

- Y ahora…¿Qué te parece si nos relajamos un poco? - se abalanzó un poco sobre él.

- Lo siento Tom, ahora no estoy para revolcones en el sofá, estoy cansado.

- Últimamente estás siempre cansado - le siguió sobando por el interior de la camiseta - no será por el chico ese ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué, Jensen? No…él...yo…no. - intentó zafarse de Tom pero este se tiró encima de él y le agarró por las muñecas.

- Bueno, eso está bien, no me gusta compartir los novios - le metió la lengua en la boca mientras con una mano le metía la mano en la entrepierna.

- Tom, por favor, me estás haciendo daño. En serio, no tengo ganas. - se intentaba liberar de su agarre pero le tenía prácticamente aplastado contra el sofá.

El moreno le quitó la camiseta y la suya y le bajó los pantalones. Le abrió de piernas y se sacó su polla que ya goteaba líquido pre-seminal. El castaño tragó saliva, su novio nunca antes le había obligado a follar, estaba asustado pero todos sus esfuerzos por evitarle eran en vano.

Tom se sobó su miembro durante un rato hasta que se colocó en la entrada de Jared y de un solo empujón se la metió hasta dentro. El pequeño soltó un grito de dolor y le suplicaba que parara. Pero el moreno hacía oídos sordos a sus ruegos.

- ¿Te creías que era tonto no? - se empezó a reír como un loco - Pensabas que me ibas a engañar, ¿no? Se quien es ese niñato, y se que os besasteis, no me preguntes por qué lo se y saluda a la cámara. - señaló la esquina de la habitación y los ojos grises de Jared se salieron de sus órbitas cuando descubrieron una pequeña cámara que grababa todos sus movimientos.

- Estás…estás loco. Déjame en paz. Me haces daño.

Tom siguió embistiendo con fuerza hasta que se corrió largo y profundo en su interior. Luego salió satisfecho de sí mismo y le dejó tirado en el sofá como una puta barata mientras se volvía a vestir.

- Tengo que salir, no intentes nada precioso. Te tengo vigilado, y - sacó una navaja con la que cortó el cable del teléfono - no hagas llamadas, que salen muy caras.

Se acercó hasta su cazadora y sacó su móvil el cual le lanzó contra una pared rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Luego le miró sonriendo y se marchó cerrando la puerta por fuera, asegurándose de que él no tenía llaves para escapar.

Jared aún estaba en estado de shock. Tom…era…Jen..él tenía razón….

- Dios….

**Continuará**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Jensen se quedó un poco intranquilo cuando oyó al otro lado del teléfono a Tom. Debía ir a casa del castaño a comprobar que su amigo estaba bien. Por otro lado, si Jared decía que Tom era como él le decía que era…Si nunca le había hecho daño sin físico ni psíquico…

Regresó a su habitación maldiciendo por lo bajo debido al dolor de la costilla. La rodilla le dolía menos, al fin y al cabo no le habían roto nada. Solo eran moratones. Se sentó en su cama donde le esperaba Chris y soltó un largo suspiro.

- ¿Qué ocurre nene?- le obligó a tumbarse en la cama para seguir con las curas.

- Le he avisado sobre lo de Tom, pero él…bueno, me asegura que con él es diferente. - el mayor le untó la rodilla de pomada antiinflamatoria - Au. Frío.

Chris se disculpó y se la masajeó - No lo sé Jen. No puedo decirte lo que tienes que hacer, nada más que porque se que no me vas a hacer caso. - ambos chicos se sonrieron por el comentario pero siguieron con la conversación - Pero, sinceramente no esperaría hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

- Tienes razón, voy a ir a ver a Jared - pero Chris le bloqueó el paso según se fue a levantar.

- Tampoco significa que tengas que ir ya de YA. No estás como para echarte unas carreras por ahí.

Jensen intentó salir de la cama pero desistió al dejar Chris clara su postura de "no salir de la cama". Muy a regañadientes se tomó una pastilla para el dolor que el mayor le ofreció y pronto se quedó dormido.

…..

Cuando por fin salió del shock en el que había entrado por todo lo que acababa de haber pasado, se levantó dolorido del sofá y se dirigió a su habitación. Todo el tiempo que había estado tumbado, le sirvió para analizar y asimilar qué demonios acababa de pasar. Él…Tom…dios, Jensen tenía razón. Ese bastardo le había cortado el teléfono y le había roto el móvil, pero recordó que tenía otro que funcionaba por satélite para casos de emergencia. Y ESO desde luego era una emergencia. Marcó el número de Jensen y se lo puso tembloroso en la oreja.

…..

Se despertó con el tono del teléfono y viendo la hora que era supuso que Chris estaría trabajando. Aún adormilado se arrastró hasta el teléfono y los descolgó.

- Aow - bostezó - ¿Diga? - oyó una respiración agitada al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¡¿Jensen? Jen, gracias a Dios. Es…es Tom, tú…tenías razón. Él…él me…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te ha hecho ese bastardo? - se había puesto histérico.

- Me ha…hecho daño - oyó cómo sollozaba.

- ¿Te ha hecho daño? ¿Dónde está ese bastardo?

- Él…no lo se, se fue y me cortó el teléfono, me ha encerrado Jen. Como a un perro.

Jensen intentó tranquilizarle y se maldijo mil veces por no haber hecho nada.

- A ver Jared, tranquilo, escucha, esto es lo que vas a hacer. Espera a que vuelva y te escondes, cuando pase por tu lado golpéale con algo. Y…¿me escuchas Jay? - al otro lado de la línea solo se oía silencio - ¿Jared? ¿Pasa algo?

- Está aquí…

Entonces, todo se volvió un auténtico caos. Jensen solo oía gritos y golpes por todos los lados. Unos más cerca y otros más acolchados. Oyó a Tom amenazar a Jared y a este gritar y llorar suplicando que parara. Se oyó un golpe bastante fuerte y después silencio. Eso preocupó mucho al rubio quién no había parado de gritar el nombre de su amigo.

De pronto, escuchó cómo alguien cogía el teléfono que por lo que parecía, había acabado en el suelo.

- Jay…¿Jared?

- No, Jenny, tu amigo Tom - el rubio tragó saliva angustiado. - Escúchame bien, porque solo te lo diré una jodida vez. Ya que parece que tienes especial apego por mi chico, vamos a jugar a un juego. Mira, tú me debes pasta y yo tengo algo que tú quieres. Reúnete conmigo donde siempre en un cuarto de hora.

- Pero…está a una hora de mi casa- su voz salió desesperada.

- Me da igual. Si quieres que a esta maricona no le pase nada, más te vale ser puntual y tener mi puto dinero. Y ahora, este mensaje se autodestruirá en cinco segundos. ¡Cinco! ¡Cuatro! ¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡Uno! - después de eso, solo se escuchó un golpe seco y largo _piiiiiiii._

Al otro lado, Tom había lanzado el móvil contra la pared y se reía como un loco.

Jensen se apresuró hasta su cuarto y sacó de debajo de la cama una bolsa de tela con el dinero, lo contó por vigésima octava vez y rezó porque fuera suficiente. Dejó pegada al frigorífico una nota para Chris y se fue literalmente volando.

Callejeó lo más rápido que pudo, la rodilla le estaba matando y la costilla le palpitaba con fuerza. Finalmente llegó al callejón en el que había sido amenazado, golpeado e insultado millones de veces. Una fila de hombres cuyas caras conocía más que de sobra, se abría a lo largo del oscuro callejón. Siguió avanzando, fingiendo paso decidido hasta el fondo, donde un psicópata llamado Tom emergía de las profundidades arrastrando consigo a un asustado Jared cuya cara tenía un enorme morado surcándole el ojo izquierdo, y varías marcas de agarre en el cuello y los antebrazos. Rezó porque no tuviera en otros sitios.

Al rubio le hirvió un poquito la sangre al pensar en lo que hizo ese cabrón con Jared.

- Aquí tienes tu dinero. Ahora suéltale. ¡Por favor!. - lo dijo apretando los dientes y tratando de calmarse.

- Bueno, verás, el trato ha cambiado - miró en el interior de la bolsa que Jensen le había lanzado y contó con la mirada los fajos de billetes debidamente agrupados - me debes otro fajo más. -sonrió triunfal.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?

- Por tu última dosis - lo dijo como si fuera obvio.

- ¿Dosis? La última vez que tomé fue hace seis meses y el dinero de esa está en la bolsa. No he tomado más - no entendía nada- ¿De qué dosis hablas?

- De esta dosis - con una seña dos armarios empotrados le cogieron por los brazos y un tercero le vació una jeringuilla en el brazo. Pero q peazo de cabron

- ¡Ah! ¡No! Para. No. Por favor. No lo hagas. - si había dejado de drogarse no solo era porque Chris le sacó de ese mundo sino porque, debido a su hiperactividad, las drogas le hacías mucho daño a su corazón. Le ocasionaban un juego de velocidades y ritmos muy peligroso.

- Y como me debes dinero - siguió como si nada - me quedo con esta preciosidad - agarró a Jared de la mandíbula como si fuera un caballo.

- ¿Qué? ¡No!

**Continuará**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

_- ¿Qué? ¡No!_

…

La droga le estaba empezando a hacer efecto. _"Bien,_pensó, _lo primero será el subidón, lo aprovecharé"._

Se quedó plantado sin decir nada, solo preparándose hasta que notó acelerarse su corazón y aumentar su fuerza. Corrió hacia Tom y de un salto le dio una patada en la cara. El moreno dio media vuelta por el impacto y cayó al suelo dejando a Jared libre. Este retrocedió hasta la oscuridad y se rasgó contra una tubería para rasgar la cuerda con la que le había sujetado Tom las manos. Cuando lo consiguió, retrocedió un poco más para evitar que nadie se percatara de él, tenía que conseguir ayuda. ¿Pero cómo? Ya no le quedaban móviles con los que llamar. Se quedó mirando al suelo tratando de pensar. Pero los pensamientos se apelotonaban en su cabeza. Después de que Tom estampara el móvil contra la pared, la cosa no hizo más que empeorar. Que hiciera esa llamada le enfureció desconmesuradamente. Le golpeó duramente, le insultó y le…tocó. Se sentía humillado, sucio y maltratado. Por un momento, parte de él quiso odiar a Jensen, porque, pensándolo bien, él había tenido la culpa de todo. Sino le hubiera encontrado aquel día, si no hubiera sentido lástima de su antiguo mejor amigo, si no le hubiera llevado a su casa y mucho menos si no le hubiera besado, nada de todo eso habría pasado. Él no estaría así.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Si no fuera por Jensen, él nunca habría sabido la verdadera naturaleza de Tom y no quería saber qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera pillado por sorpresa y le hubiera dejado en cualquier cuneta violado y medio muerto sin que nadie supiera nunca nada. Jensen le avisó y ahora estaba dando la cara, por él. Porque le importaba. Tenía que dejar de autocompadecerse y hacer algo, y rápido.

De pronto recordó algo y un gran alivio le inundó por completo. Esperaba que lo que tenía en mente funcionara.

…

El primer movimiento del rubio fue todo un éxito. Tom le vio venir pero no pensó que le fuera a dar el ramalazo de Jackie Chan y se lanzara al aire dispuesto a hacer esa pirueta. Y en el suelo fue más de lo mismo, como si el Sr. Miyagi le hubiera poseído, se puso como loco a "dar cera, pulir cera". Al principio, los secuaces de Tom no tuvieron tiempo a reaccionar y recibieron varios puñetazos por parte del rubio.

Este, estaba flipando, Chris le había enseñado a pelear, pero de ahí a parecer el jodido crío de Karate Kid había un rato. Se sentía vivo y lleno de fuerza. Pero eso le iba a durar poco, diez, quizás quince minutos más. Tenía que aprovechar el tiempo al _máximo_.

Se deshizo con rudeza del agarre de dos hombres. A pesar de superarle en número se estaba defendiendo de maravilla. Pero su mente solo la ocupaba Jared. No le veía por ningún lado. Suspiró aliviado. Se habría ido de allí.

Alzó la cabeza y vio un tren de mercancías que iba a arremeter contra él, lo esquivó a tiempo y el hombre chocó contra el muro que había tras el chico haciendo que cayera inconsciente en el suelo.

Lo que no vio venir fue al otro hombre, que parecía que se había comido a otro de lo grande que era, que aprovechando que el rubio estaba despistado esquivando a su compañero, le placó desde un lado lanzándolo por los aires y aplastándolo contra el suelo.

_Crac._

"_Genial, la costilla que tenía fracturada, AHORA fijo que está rota"_

Intentó salir de debajo de aquella masa de carne pero aquel gigante le tapaba por completo. Le golpeó con fuerza en los costados, dio cabezazos contra la suya, pero todo fue en vano, ese tío estaba relleno de acero. Sus fuerza estaban empezando a descender, y la vista se le nublaba.

_No, no, no, ahora no._

La costilla le repiqueteaba con fuerza, de hecho, pensó que se iba a salir por un lado. Le faltaba el aire, aquella mole le estaba aplastando el pecho. De pronto, el campo de batalla se silenció y el yunque que tenía encima se levantó apoyándose en sus brazos y piernas. Jensen gritó cuando notó la suela de las botas del tío clavándose en su rodilla. Le estaban empezando a doler los bazos, la cabeza le martilleaba y todo estaba borroso debido a la falta de aire.

Sintió como le cogían por los hombros y le ponían frente a Tom, quien se estaba limpiando la sangre que le salía por la boca.

A Jensen le pesaba el cuerpo como una tonelada, le estaba dando un bajón, eso no era para nada bueno.

El moreno se acercó a él y de un puñetazo le tiró al suelo. Estaba demasiado débil como para ofrecer resistencia. Escupió la sangre de su boca y rezó porque a esas alturas, Jared estuviera en la otra punta de la ciudad.

Pero el joven seguía oculto a la vista de todos, esperando, rezando y conteniéndose las lágrimas. Vio cómo Tom le daba un puñetazo al rubio y cómo según se intentaba levantar, este le agarraba fuertemente del pelo y con furia le lanzaba contra un bidón cercano.

- Ahora vas a pagar por todo esto, yonqui de mierda. - gritó el moreno y le volvió a agarrar del corto pelo.

Le sujetó ambas manos y con la otra le hundió la cabeza en el bidón que estaba lleno de agua. Empujó fuertemente y se la sacó.

- ¿Te gusta esto? - una risa de locos salió de su garganta.

Repitió la acción varias veces. Pero cada vez que sacaba la cabeza, el rubio le regalaba una sonrisa y un comentario sarcástico.

- ¿Sabes que después de esto Jared no te va a querer, no?

o

- ¿Haces esto porque en realidad tienes la picha enana y quieres demostrar tu hombría?

- ¡Calla! ¡Cállate! - a cada risa y comentario Tom le dejaba más tiempo bajo el agua.

A Jensen le ardían los pulmones pero no conseguía callarse la boca. Sabía que le iba a matar. Iba a morir en un oscuro callejón, seguramente, el forense diría que por sobredosis. Ahí acabaría la vida de Jensen.

Jared gimoteaba silenciosamente y se tapaba los ojos. No podía verlo. Salió corriendo gritando el nombre de Jensen, pero Tom hizo una seña con la cabeza y uno de sus hombre le paró los pies con un golpe seco en la boca del estómago que le dejó sin aliento.

Vio cómo Jensen le miraba con ojos de culpa y el moreno miró a ambos, con una risotada soltó un "te lo dedico, cariño" y sumergió la cabeza del rubio de nuevo. Pero esta vez por más tiempo. Este se revolvió y pataleó hasta que dejó de moverse.

Jared gritó desesperadamente e intentó zafarse del hombre que le agarraba.

Entonces, del callejón aparecieron dos hombres cargados con bates de baseball que gritaban el nombre del rubio y se enzarzaron en una pelea con Tom y sus secuaces.

Jared consiguió zafarse cuando vio cómo el cuerpo inconsciente de Jensen resbalaba del bidón y se desplomaba contra en suelo cuando Tom se vio apaleado por un chico mayor que él con melena rubia oscura.

El castaño corrió hacia Jensen y entonces todo ocurrió muy rápido. Al fondo se oyeron sirenas de policías, pero su mente solo estaba pendiente de Jensen. Se arrastró hacia él y le dio la vuelta. Puso su oreja en su pecho para comprobar que aún respiraba, suspiro aliviado al ver que así era. Sin pensárselo dos veces, le tapó la nariz, comprobó que no tuviera nada obstruyéndole el paso de aire en la boca y se puso a hacerle la RCP. Una vez, dos veces, cinco…pero el rubio no reaccionaba. Su pulso era débil y a Jared se le nublaban los ojos por las lágrimas. Llorando, gritó su nombre y le dio puñetazos en el pecho desesperadamente.

….

Chris, junto con Steve, había leído la nota que la había dejado Jensen en el frigorífico y había corrido hacia donde estaban, el chico no le había dejado ninguna dirección, pero Chris tuvo una corazonada. Corazonada que se amplió al llegar al callejón y encontrarles a todos.

Todo fue un caos desde ese momento, comenzaron a pegar a los malos pero pronto les sorprendió el sonido de coches patrullas. Sin saber cómo, el sitio se llenó de policías que arremetieron contra Tom, los suyos e incluso ellos mismos. Les explicaron, más bien les gritaron que eran amigos de los heridos y les dejaron libres.

De pronto, un grito de dolor resonó por todo el callejón, corriendo hacía el sitio de donde provenía pero les adelantó un poli que agarró a Jared por la espalda.

- Jared, Jay, soy yo, Jeff, tranquilo, todo está bien. Ya pasó.

Pero el castaño no reaccionaba, solo asestaba golpes al pecho del rubio sin conseguir nada. Jeff le apartó de ahí e intentó tranquilizarle.

- Jay, Jay, tranquilo, la ambulancia está en camino. Todo irá bien.

- Pero Jeff, él no reacciona, yo….yo… - su hermano le abrazó fuertemente.

Y justo en ese momento Steve y Chris alcanzaron el cuerpo inmóvil de su amigo y se arrodillaron junto a él, impotentes, sin saber que hacer o qué decir. Chris se deshizo en lágrimas y Steve le besó para consolarle.

Jared aún no asimilaba nada, se maldijo mil veces por no haber hecho caso a Jensen cuando le avisó. Por su culpa él estaba así.

Algo le salpicó en la cara. Abrió los ojos y observó a un Jensen debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte tratando de expulsar el agua de sus pulmones. Casi le arrancó los brazos a Jeff cuando se zafó de él. Se abalanzó sobre Jensen y le ayudó a toser para echar toda el agua. Cuando terminó, cogió una gran bocanada de aire y le sonrió levemente.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Jared le incorporó y le abrazó como solo un oso sabría hacerlo. Jensen se sentía confuso y perdido, pero sentir esos largos brazos dándole calor y protegiéndole le hizo cerrar los ojos y quedarse estático como un muñeco. Pero era hora de cambiar.

Jared casi lloró de la emoción cuando sintió los débiles brazos del rubio devolverle el abrazo. Escena digna de película rosa. Escena que se rompió cuando llegaron los paramédicos y le transportaron a la ambulancia.

Jared le agarró de la mano y fue con él. En el trayecto hacia el hospital, el rubio le apretaba con fuerza la mano debido al dolor generalizado del cuerpo.

- Te vas a poner bien - le prometió Jared.

- Pero no tengo seguro…

- Creo que con esto valdrá

Y sacó la bolsa llena de dinero.

**Continuará**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Cayó en los brazos de Morfeo en la ambulancia, cosa que asustó mucho a Jared, pero los médicos le explicaron que era normal debido a su estado y al efecto de la droga.

Cuando despertó, no sabía ni donde estaba, se asustó al verse solo y se levantó de la cama en la que estaba de un salto, solo que al llegar al suelo, un millón de punzadas le cruzaron por la rodilla haciendo que perdiera pie y se diera de bruces contra el suelo.

- ¡Ahh, joder! - se agarró como pudo a la cama e intentó ponerse de pie.

Entonces, se abrió una puerta y apareció Jared con cara de haber visto un fantasma y se lanzó a por él. Le cogió por las axilas y le subió de nuevo a la cama mientras le gritaba.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces? ¡¿Es que quieres romperte algo más? ¡No puedo ni mear a gusto porque eres capaz de partirte la crisma! ¡Blah blah blah blah BLAH…!

- Lo siento - fue lo único que pudo decir en su defensa- Es que…me desperté y estaba solo, no sabía donde estabas y si te encontrabas bien.

Se escondió bajo las sábanas en una pose totalmente infantil y por supuesto adorable. El castaño bajó un poquito la sábana, lo justo para que se le viera la cara y las puntas de los dedos que agarraban la sábana en un intento desesperado por permanecer escondido.

- Yo sí que lo siento, no debería haberme puesto así. Estaba muy preocupado por ti. - se acercó al rubio, dudando al principio, pero finalmente le depositó un casto beso en la frente.

Después de su repentino beso en la casa y el consiguiente desastre que originó y por supuesto la reacción de Jensen, no estaba seguro que debiera besarle siquiera, pero le había echado mucho de menos y un sentimiento de amor no podía dejar de aparecerse en su mente.

Pero inesperadamente, cuando iba a retirarse, las manos del rubio emergieron de las sábanas, le agarraron la cara suavemente y la bajó hasta quedar frente contra frente, labio contra labio. Le rozó, porque solo le rozó, pero mágicamente se creó una chispa magnética que les atrajo a un beso más profundo, lleno de calor y de sentimiento.

Así permanecieron unos minutos, pero Jared debía avisar a los médicos del estado de Jensen, así que tenían que separarse, muy a su pesar. Cuando sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros, se miraron a los ojos, ojos grises, ojos verdes, solo profundidad y amor reflejados en ellos.

- Te quiero - susurró el rubio. Le costó decirlo debido a su vida, pero si tenía que decirlo sin duda se lo tenía que decir a Jared.

- Y yo a ti.

Jared se incorporó y llamó a las enfermeras, estas, seguidas de un médico, inspeccionaron al rubio que les miraba raro y finalmente le dijeron que en un par de día podría irse, pero debía guardar reposo por la costilla rota.

Más tarde, a la hora de las comidas de los enfermos, mientras Jensen se intentaba comer lo que parecía el eufemismo del año, porque eso no era comida ni nada, Jared le contó cómo consiguió ayuda.

- Así que, tu hermano te dio un busca - Jensen no salía de su asombro.

Resulta que a pesar de haber destruido todos sus medios de comunicación, Jared tenía un pequeño busca que Jeff le regaló de pequeño, con una serie de códigos para poder usarlo en caso de peligro. Y gracias a eso, ahora los dos estaban vivos.

- Y…¿qué pasó con Tom? - reflejaba miedo en su voz, y era algo más que normal. Ese psicópata casi le había ahogado.

- Bueno…me llamó mi hermano, no te preocupes, está en chirona. La policía le redujo en cuestión de minutos y se le llevó a comisaría junto con sus secuaces, que le dieron una paliza por arrastrarles hasta allí, y ahora le han condenado una buena temporada a la sombra, porque la policía me tomó declaración a mí, a tu amigo Chris y además vieron….bueno, el video de la cámara de mi casa - agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

Notó cómo el rubio le agarraba con fuerza la mano y alzó la cabeza para mirarle. Su sonrisa pícara y la verdad reflejada en sus ojos le tranquilizaron.

- Todo estará bien Jared. Te lo prometo, voy a hacer que olvides lo que ese bastardo te hico, ¿de acuerdo?

El castaño asintió y se levantó para abrazar a su compañero de vida. Porque eso era lo que debían ser. Compañeros, amantes, pareja, llamadlo como queráis. Porque el amor tiene demasiados sinónimos pero un solo significado.

**Fin**


	11. Chapter 11

**Epílogo**

Solo habían pasado unas semanas desde que Jensen dejó el hospital y automáticamente se mudó a la casa de Jared, quien no tuvo ni que convencerle. Le dio pena por dejar a Chris pero casi le hizo un favor porque este se fue a vivir con Steve.

No tenía mucho equipaje que trasladar, pero Jared insistió en salir de compras con él, aún les había sobrado dinero de las deudas del rubio, con lo que le abrieron una cuenta en el banco.

Finalmente, Jensen conoció a la familia de su novio y a su hermano, que gracias a él ahora estaba vivito y coleando. Los Padalecki al completo le aceptaron desde el primer momento. La madre, Sherry Padalecki le recordaba de cuando adoptaron a Jared, según ella, era el adorable niñito gracias al cual Jared pasó casi la mitad de su infancia y parte de su pubertad pintando monigotes en las paredes.

Aún no había tenido oportunidad de tener sexo debido al estado del mayor, pero de vez en cuando le hacía algunos "favorcillos" a Jared para ayudarle con lo sucedido con Tom, el castaño solo tenía unas pocas palabras en la boca cada vez que Jensen usaba todo su talento para entretenerle "JoderquelabiosJensen" y ya, era incapaz de decir nada más.

Por las noches dormían abrazados, al rubio le solía molestar la costilla y el dolor no le dejaba dormir, por eso, Jared le abrazaba como si la vida le fuera en ello y ambos se dormían respirando el mismo aire.

Una noche Jared notó cómo Jensen se movía intranquilo en la cama. Abrió los ojos y encendió la luz de la mesita de noche. El rubio cerró con fuerza los ojos pero siguió dormido. Le oía gemir en sueños, pero no de placer precisamente. Acercó el oído a su boca y le oyó decir en sueños "no, por favor, déjale ir, haré lo que sea, pero no le hagas daño", "Tom, por favor"

Una lágrima apareció en el pecoso rostro y a Jared se le encogió un poquito el corazón. Intentó despertar al chico pero todo era en vano. Jensen se retorcía, seguramente estaría teniendo pesadillas con la paliza, se contraía, se agarraba el estómago y de pronto, se incorporó casi de un salto, con los ojos desorbitados y sudor resbalándole por la frente.

Al principio estaba confuso y desorientado, pero sintió cómo unos brazos se aferraban fuertemente a su espalda y cómo unos labios le besaban el pelo húmedo por el sudor. Jared. Era él. Y nadie más. Sólo él. Ya no más Tom. Ni más deudas. Solo ellos dos.

Su respiración se fue normalizando, pero sus lágrimas no dejaban de resbalarse por sus mejillas. Jared se sentó en la cama apoyando la espalda contra el cabecero y dejó que el rubio se tumbará a lo largo de su cuerpo mientras lo mecía entre sus brazos y le depositaba castos besos en la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? - le agarraba con fuerza temiendo que se pudiera ir.

El pecoso negó con la cabeza. No quería pensar en ello. Así que alzó la cabeza hasta enfocar sus ojos en los ojos grises de su compañero.

- Te quiero. Eso es de lo único que hay que hablar.

Jared agachó la cabeza y ambos se fundieron en un beso de amor.

…

Se separaron y el castaño observó que el tono verde de los ojos del rubio brillaban con fuerza y lo miró extrañado.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Me pasas tú.

Y sin siquiera darse cuenta, el rubio se volteó bruscamente quedando encima de él. Le volvió a besar pero esta vez casi le metió la lengua en la traquea. Le besaba con fuerza, con deseo, con lujuria y vicio.

Sus manos se habían ido de excursión montaña abajo y le tocaban su polla con una fiereza digna de una película porno. Mientras, al castaño todavía no le había dado tiempo a reaccionar. Solo cuando sitió que su pantalón del pijama desaparecía, seguido de sus bóxers y que unas manos de ángel le sobaban a conciencia fue cuando hizo uso de su cerebro y con sus manos empujó la cabeza del bajito para que su recorrido de besos, que ya había hecho parada en boca, cuello, pezones y ombligo, siguiera un poco más abajo, hasta la meta.

Los ojos del rubio miraron primero a los ojos del castaño y luego tuvo un cambio de impresiones con el miembro de este. Se miraron, sonó música del oeste, todo fue a cámara lenta. Espera, eso que se oía era la banda sonora de "El bueno, el feo y el malo". Alzó la cabeza y Jared sonrió culpable y apagó el reproductor de música.

- Lo siento. La ocasión lo merecía.

- Capullo.

Pero no por ello perdió la concentración en lo que estaba o iba a hacer. Sin dudarlo se metió la polla de Jared de un solo bocado. Sin más contemplaciones. Sera le decía de pequeño que debía comérselo todo todo. Y eso iba a hacer.

Comenzó a meter y sacar la boca, cada vez con más fuerza y a más velocidad. Succionaba y succionaba, que parecía una bomba de vaciado. De hecho, juró ver cómo la piel se le pegaba a la cara cuando miró a Jared de soslayo. El castaño no hacía más que embestir, no sabía si es que quería sacársela por el culo o que, pero a ese ritmo seguro que lo conseguía.

Cuando Jared ya estaba casi a punto de correrse, el malnacido de su novio sacó la boca de su polla y con una mano empezó a acariciarle su entrada. Jared se retorció del placer al notar los cálidos dedos del rubio acariciarle y meterse despacio y de uno en uno dentro de su cuerpo. Sintió como lo dilataba mientras le pasaba la lengua por su miembro que a esas horas ya le llegaba casi hasta el techo. Finalmente, Jensen desenfundó su "arma" y la enfundó en otra "cartuchera", el cuerpo de Jared se contrajo levemente pero en seguida se amoldó a la nueva situación. Ejem, osea, a tener la polla de Jensen embistiéndole que casi se la saca por un ojo, mientras su lengua le recorre de arriba abajo para finalmente meterla en la boca y terminar con lo que empezó.

Pero es una postura extraña, y Jensen no está para bailar el Aserejé, por lo que termina la faena con la mano y una explosión, bueno, dos explosiones de semen inundan el pecho del rubio por un lado, y el interior de Jared por otro.

Cae rendido sobre el castaño que todavía ve pequeñas estrellitas en el techo. Cuando su respiración se vuelve a encontrar en los límites de la normalidad, sale con cuidado y se queda como inconsciente encima de su novio.

- Joder.

- Sí.

- Tengo que tener más pesadillas a menudo.

- Definitivamente.

Y ahora si se durmieron de un tirón. Más o menos durante seis días. Porque a pesar de ser un polvo corto fue su primer polvo. Fue EL polvo. Y eso tenía que ser digno de recordar. Tenían que haberse hecho una foto o algo. Mmmm, la próxima vez tal vez, porque sería el primero, pero sin duda, no iba a ser el último.

**¿Fin?**


End file.
